digimonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Piosenki w Digimonach
Digimon Adventure Japoński Opening: Butter-Fly * Wykonawca: Wada Kouji * Tekst: Chiwata Hidenori * Kompozytor: Chiwata Hidenori * Aranżator: Watanabe Cheru Ending #1: I Wish (odcinki 1-26) * Wykonawca: Ai Maeda (jako AiM) Ending #2: Keep on (odcinki 27-54) * Wykonawca: Ai Maeda (jako AiM) * Tekst: NK * Kompozytor:Kine Naoto * Aranżyści: Kine Naoto & Yuasa Kouichi Wstawka: Brave Heart (Ewolucja) * Wykonawca: Miyazaki Ayumi * Tekst: Oomori Sachiko * Kompozytor: Oota Michihiko Wstawka: Seven * Wykonawca: Wada Kouji * Tekst/kompozytor: Koyoma Kouhei Boléro * Artysta: Maurice Ravel Concierto de Aranjuez, adagio movement (piosenka ewolucyjna HolyAngemona) *Artist: Joaquín Rodrigo Angielski Opening * Wykonawca: Paul Gordon * Tekst: Shuki Levy, Paul Gordon, Kussa Mahchi Wstawka: Hey Digimon * Wykonawca: Paul Gordon * Tekst Shuki Levy, Paul Gordon, Kussa Mahchi Wstawka: I'm Going Digital * Wykonawca: Jasan Radford * Tekst: Jeremy Sweet, Shuki Levy, Kussa Mahchi Wstawka: Run Around *Wykonawca: Jasan Radford * Tekst:: Jeremy Sweet, Shuki Levy, Kussa Mahchi Insert Song: Kick It Up *Artist: Paul Gordon *Songwriters: Shuki Levy, Paul Gordon, Kussa Mahchi Chiński Mandaryński Opening: Butter-Fly 振翅高飛 * Wykonawca: Takarabe Yuki * Tekst: Huang Mingyi Niemiecki Opening: Leb deinen Traum *Artist: Frank Schindel *Songwriters: H. Chiwata, Andy Knote Opening Theme: Leb deinen Traum (Piano-Mix) * Wykonawca: Frank Schindel * Tekst: H. Chiwata, Andy Knote Wstawka: Devimon * Wykonawca: Neueinsteiger * Tekst: Andy Knote, A & I Barsekow Wstawka: Du Bist Mein Digimon * Wykonawca: Petra Scheeser * Tekst: Andy Knote, Chris "YPS" Limburg Wstawka: Piosenka Matta * Wykonawca: Matt, Noel Pix, Didi Holesch, Chris Limburg, Andy Knote * Tekst: Yuji Agawa, Andy Knote, H. Flemming Wstawka: Zeig mir das Licht * Wykonawca: Fred Röttcher * Tekst: Andy Knote Wstawka: Alles wird gut * Wykonawca: Ruth Kirchner, Frank Schindel * Tekst: Andy Knote, Noel Pix Wstawka: Vertau mir * Wykonawca: Frank Schindel * Tekst: K. Koyama, Andy Knote Wstawka: Wenn die Sonne untergeht Włoski Opening Theme: Digimon * Wykonawca: Manga Boys * Tekst: B. Tibaldi * Kompozytor: S. Lucato, A. Summa Indonezyjski Opening: Mimpi Tiada Akhir * Wykonawca: Ade Basuki Koreański Opening: 비밀에 열쇠 Bimile yulsue * Wykonawca: Jaeyoon Jung Ending: 안녕 디지몬 Anyong Digimon * Wykonawca: Sookhee Jang Digimon Adventure 02 Japoński Opening: Target ~Akai Shougeki~ * Wykonawca: Wada Kouji Ending #1: Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku (odcinki 1-24 ) * Wykonawca: Ai Maeda (jako AiM) Ending #2: Itsumo Itsudemo (odcinki 25-50) * Wykonawca: Ai Maeda (jako AiM) Wstawka: Break-Up (Tło muzyczna dla Armor Ewolucji) * Wykonawca: Ayumi Miyazaki Wstawka: Brave Heart (Ewolucja) * Wykonawca: Ayumi Miyazaki * Tekst: Oomori Sachiko * Kompozytor: Oota Michihiko Insert Song: Beat Hit (Jogress Evolution Theme Song) *Artist: Ayumi Miyazaki Angielski Wstawka Song: Here We Go * Wykonawca: Jason Gochin *Tekst: Jeremy Sweet, Shuki Levy, Kussa Mahchi Insert Song: Let's Kick it Up *Artist: Paul Gordon *Songwriters: Paul Gordon, Shuki Levy, Kussa Mahchi Wstawka: Run Around * Wykonawca: Jasan Radford * Tekst: Jeremy Sweet, Shuki Levy, Kussa Mahchi Digimon Tamers Japoński Openingi i endingi * Opening: "The Biggest Dreamer" wykonane przez Kouji Wada * Ending 1: "My Tomorrow" wykonane przez Ai Maeda (jako AiM) (odcinki 1-23) *Ending 2: "Days-Aijou to Nichijou-" by Ai Maeda (jako AiM) (odcinki 24-51) Piosenki ewolucyjne #"SLASH!!" wykonane przez Michihiko Ohta (Odcinki 2–51) #"EVO" wykonane przez Wild Child Bound (Odcinki 6–51) #"One Vision" wykonane przez Takayoshi Tanimoto (Odcinki 36–51) Wstawki * Primary Colours (Odcinki 9 i 51) * Kaze (Odcinek 23) * Otoko Shibuki (Odcinek 26) * Asoba Culuculu (Odcinek 29) * Black Intruder (Odcinek 30) * Shaochung to Terriermon no Okkakekko Duet (Odcinek 33) * Starting Point (Odcinek 49) Angielski *Opening: "Season 3 Theme Song" wykonane przez Paul Gordon Niemiecki Openningi i endingi * Opening: "Der größte Träumer" * Ending: "Neuer Morgen" Piosenki ewolucyjne # "Spiel dein Spiel" # "Sei frei" Włoski Opening: Digimon Tamers * Wykonawca: Manga Boys * Tekst/Kompozytor: Kouji Wada Digimon Frontier Japoński * Opening: "FIRE!!" wykonane przez Wada Kouji * Ending 1: "Innocent~Mujaki na Mama de~" wykonane przez Wada Kouji (odcinki 1-26) * Ending 2: "an Endless tale " wykonane przez Wada Kouji i Ai Maeda (jako AiM) (odcinki 27-50) * Muzyka ewolucyjna 1: "With The Will" wykonane przez Wada Kouji * Muzyka ewolucyjna 1: "The Last Element" wykonane przez Ayumi Miyazaki * Wstawka: "Say yes!" wykonane przez Kumiko Watanabe (Tło muzyczne Tomokiego) * Wstawka: "in the blue" wykonane przez Hiroshi Kamiya (Tło muzyczne Koujiego) * Wstawka: "Spark!!" wykonane przez Mahito Amada (Tło muzyczne Junpeia) * Wstawka: "Kaze no Shizuku" wykonane przez Sawa Ishige (Tło muzyczne Izumi) * Wstawka: "Salamander" wykonane przez Junko Takeuchi (Tło muzyczne Takuyi) * Wstawka: "Oreta Tsubasa de -With Broken Wings-" wykonane przez Kenichi Suzumura (Tło muzyczne Kouichiego) * Wstawka: "Blader" by Kenichi Suzumura (Tło muzyczne Duskmona) * Wstawka: "Haruka na Okurimono" wykonane przez Wada Kouji i AiM (odcinek 50) Angielskie Opening: A World For Us All * Wykonawca Dave Feldstein * Tekst: Chris Horvath Niemieckie Opening: "Wenn das Feuer in dir brennt" Włoski Opening: Digimon Frontier Wykonawca: Manga Boys Digimon Savers Japoński Opening: Gou-ing! Going! My Soul!! * Wykonawca: Dynamite SHU * Tekst: Tooru Hiruma * Kompozytor: POM ** (odcinki 1-29) Opening Theme: HirariBased on news reported on the official website of Index Music * Wykonawca/Tekst: Kouji Wada * Kompozytor: IKUO *Arranger: SPM@ ** (odcinki 30-48) Ending #1: One Star * Wykonawca: Yousuke Itou * Tekst: Tomoko Sakakibara * Kompozytor: POM ** (odcinki 1-24) Ending Theme: Ryuusei (FALLING STAR) * Wykonawca: MiyuMiyu * Tekst/Kompozytor: Yukiko ** (odcinki 25-47) Ending Theme: Gou-ing! Going! My Soul!! * Wykonawca: Dynamite SHU * Tekst: Tooru Hiruma * Kompozytor: POM ** (odcinki 48) Wstawka: Believer * Wykonawca: IKUO * Tekst: Hiroshi Yamada * Kompozytor: Michihiko Ohta Angielski Opening: Never Surrender * Wykonawca Jason Joseph * Tekst: Thorsten Laewe Digimon Xros Wars Japoński Opening: Never Give Up! http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/topics.html#100629 * Wykonawca: Sonar Pocket Opening: New World * Wykonawca: Twill Wstawka: WE ARE Xros Heart! * Wykonawca: Wada Kouji * Tekst: Sanjou Riku * Kompozytor: Yamashita Kousuke Wstawka: BLAZING BLUE FLARE * Wykonawca: Hideaki Takatori Wstawka: X4B The Guardian! * Wykonawca: Koji Wada Wstawka: Sora Mau Yuusha! X5 * Wykonawca: Koji Wada Wstawka: Dark Knight ~Fujimi no Ousha * Wykonawca: Takayoshi Tanimoto Wstawka: Evolution & DigiXros * Wykonawca: Wada Kouji and Takayoshi Tanimoto Wstawka: WE ARE Xros Heart! Ver. X7 * Wykonawca: Wada Kouji, Takayoshi Tanimoto and Miyazaki Ayumi Włoski Openingi: Apri la Mente & Il viaggio inizia da noi * Wykonawca: I Raggi Fotonici Digimon Xros Wars: Młodzi łowcy biegnący przez czas Japoński Opening:: Stand Up * Twill Wstawka: WE ARE Xros Heart! (Super ewolucja Taikiego) * Wykonawca: Wada Kouji * Tekst: Sanjou Riku * Kompozytor: Yamashita Kousuke Wstawka: Tagiru Chikara (Super ewolucja Tagiru) * Wykonawca: Psychic Lover Wstawka: Shining Dreamers (Super ewolucja Yuu) * Wykonawca: Takafumi Iwasaki Wstawka: BLAZING BLUE FLARE (Super ewolucja Kirihy) * Wykonawca: Hideaki Takatori Wstawka: Brave Beaten * Wykonawca: Oodira Soul Włoski '''Opening: Stand Up * Wykonawca: I Raggi Fotonici Kategoria:Muzyka